List of chapters/Censored
The Censored Chapters are cut of due to their explicit content / violence, they cannot be put in the novel (Qidian), but you can find them here. Warning: HUMAN translations are not guaranteed. - The Chapter is not complete, just the Censored Scene. Chapter 801: A Sensual, Bloody Battle But at this time, Shi Yan hug her tightly, then starts to do things recklessly, the rough big hand, moves in her beautiful buttocks and waist abdomen place. Restrained by force the loathing of innermost feelings, the Feng Rao smiling face is not reducing, look actually ice-cold mean, is staring at the eye of Shi Yan stubbornly, her hand, first time moves the blood hole of Shi Yan chest, soon bumps into the veins that has broken to pieces. Feng Rao changes color in vain, powder Run's red lip micro, then must drink note awfully. in this time, ice cold energy, fiercely covers it, the extremely cold strength, see** into her snow white torso, bustles about in her flesh and blood. At the same time, short skirt of her lower part of the body, was torn, does not wait for her to respond to the hard rood between her two legs, her honey hole was thrusted by a hard fiery hard object, severe pain raids the whole body fiercely, Feng Rao eye appears the deep fear, awakes to turn around in vain. Looks at Shi Yan again, the original delay fiery eye, appears one of the light mocks, where has by the sound of attracting trigging appearance? The severe pain wells up from the lower part of the body, Feng Rao is out of control the losing one's voice in pain then shouted, perceived that the crazy fierce impact of that bastard, was extrem such as is torn, that pain, she did not adapt unexpectedly for a while. Most makes her frightened, from the body of that bastard, but also transmits cuts certainly life force evil energy, spreads from her two legs, invades her flesh and blood to be dirty, making her veins be restrained, power stagnates. In the sad and shrill scream, Feng Rao strives remains many power precise, unites with the note, tries to explode to break to pieces Shi Yan's heart, destroys his god body to rest the most essential spot. "...Isn't feeling well crisply?” Shi Yan grins, the peak body fiercely attacking, Space Deep Meaning also along with releasing the Feng Rao note precise power, stagnated immediately, her hand that reached to Shi Yan chest cavity blood hole was gripped by a big hand tightly, power exploded in her control, making her small hand ache want to crack, counter-attack power passed into her bone. On looks at that is encroaching upon own callous youth wantonly, is feeling the lower part of the body such as the great hammer bombardment, Feng Rao beautiful pupil appears the incomparable fear, what a pity the god rests is imprisoned temporarily, and cant scream. "You bring about your own destruction, cannot complain about me.” Shi Yan is sneering, gratefully is going on a punitive expedition against on her, his two hands are pressing two small hands separately, press it stubbornly on the giant stone, not showing tender affection, with the crudest arbitrary way, holds her forcefully. "...I and you put together” after she put all her power, the Third Sky of God King Realm, Feng Rao by this humiliation, screamed not awfully that unexpectedly worked loose the space wall barrier, the small hand such as the slippery snake has also worked loose, nail digging out bitterly to the Shi Yan flesh and blood. In her crazy state, she opened her mouth to bite Shi Yan shoulder, by biggest strength to revolt. God King Third Sky Realm God Body, can not be ignored, Shi Yan fleshly body cannot endure, was given fresh blood drip that grasps to flowing by her. „Happy.....??” Shi Yan calls out one, the movement under body keeps, the armored hand wields, the impolite bombardment in the Feng Rao lower abdomen place, Feng Rao shouts wildly sad and shrill. These two, are maintaining on a giant stone being on good posture, mutual bombardment, such as insane wild beast, that giant stone already could not withstand, explodes break to pieces, they tumble in the place, the crazy under cruel methods, power attacks mutually, the flesh and blood hits mutually, appears a bloody romantic scene. Although Shi Yan fresh blood keep flowings, never has he actually felt so exciting, only thinks the lower part of the body to be full, batters in the wet thinned narrow path, unprecedented is overwhelmed with carefree emotion. going on a punitive expedition against the lower body forcefully of beautiful woman, but he starts not to be forgiving, the fist such as the rain falls, falls on the Feng Rao lower abdomen numerously, Feng Rao that hits wails bitterly, two doom grasps, making the Shi Yan god body to be many deep obvious bones the wound. In ice-cold dark Outer Territory space , on a gigantic meteorite, these two likely were insane, such wild beast sexual intercourse , rolled, the place, the crushed stone ruptured in abundance, easily accomplished. Feng Rao is injured too heavily, two leg strategic points fall into enemy hands, by the wild impact, the lower abdomen by hammer bitterly, gradually was been also weak, slowly, she grasps pulls the strength that the Shi Yan god body, was getting more and more light Feng Rao beautiful pupil appears filled with grief desire chilly color, hatred looked is wresting away her fleshly body stubbornly to this, rests the man who batters in her charming snow white ketone, the cheek appears the crimson of unnatural, gasps for breath, wishes one could to alienate oneself at the scene, this is the insult that she was unable to let go. In Divine Punishment Grounds, she was an Outer Space Robber and innumerable hoodlums do not dare to look straight ahead, in the present, on such an ice-cold meteorite, is rolling in the crushed stone, was pressed on the ground, suffers nightmare that had a dream cannot imagine. Feng Rao become weak and can not counter-attack again, the corner of the eye drops out the tears, desperate closing eye, allowing whatever Shi Yan goes on a punitive expedition against Category:Chapters